Big Hero 6 AU
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: (Updated) Who loves big hero 6? I wanted to see what would happen if Marinette met Baymax, a robot made by her older sister Bridgette, who died in a fire. I know this is a terrible description. Sorry :P TW: Death, Gambling ( bot fight)
1. (Updated)Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bot fighting is made of five things. Sweat, tears, bots, and your competitors.

And the money.

It's a gambling system. Huge bets are placed on the winner. You 've gotta pay to play, and you play to get paid.

That's probably why it's illegal.

But right now, I don't care that its illegal. I'm watching the moves of my competitor, who has the most deadly robot in bot fighting history. I am standing in a small crowd of people who have gathered to watch and participate. We stand in a dismal alleyway, the meager light that is cast on the arena coming from a flickering street lamp that towers above us. He's the reason that this bot fighting ring adopted the slogan

"Two bots enter. One bot returns."

Not that you could really call it a bot fighting ring. It is really just a circle graffitied onto the chipped cobblestone. Over time, other people have added other robot-themed graffiti. Recently, there had been a lot of violent graffiti added, and I think I know why. My opponent's bot - Terminator - can literally crush, burn, or chop your robot in half. I watch in awe as one man's robot is crushed into a pile of scrap metal and wires.

"Who dares to face the violently triumphant Terminator next?"

The hostess calls out, handing the basket of money to my opponent.

I push my way through the crowd, and step into the ring.

"...Can I?"

The hostess scoffs as I pull out my little robot.

"I have a robot. I made it myself."

My opponent roars with laughter but I ignore him and his mockery and focus on the hostess.

She shakes her head and sighs.

"Bot fighting isn't for kids, hon. Besides, it ain't free either."

I pull out a roll of dollar bills from my back pocket.

"I can pay."

Two minutes later, I am seated across from my opponent, who holds his massive controller in his muscley, limestone- colored hands.

My 3-part robot slumps over in comparison to Terminator. I ignore the snickering of the crowd as the hostess slides her parasol in between us.

"Two bots enter. One bot returns."

...

"Begin!"

5 second and 2 slices of Terminators blade later, and my bot lies on the ground in 3 pieces.

The crowd chuckles.

I clench my jaw, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Can I go again? That was my first bot fight."

The hostess hesitates until I pull a wad of crumpled dollar bills out of my bra.

"I have more money."

She holds out the flaxen woven tray, and I place the wad on it gently.

Pressing a few buttons on my controller, my bot reassembles itself. Its happy, yellow painted face flips around, revealing a red painted devil face.

"Mini bot, time to kill."

My opponent makes a face just as the hostess starts the match.

"Begin!"

Terminator immediately starts trying to saw mini bot in half, but I'm prepared. Mini bot breaks into three pieces, one creating a diversion while one crawls onto Terminators face and one starts twisting off one of Terminators arms.

Terminator waves its free hand wildly, and the other two segments of mini bot join the first one in twisting of Terminators arm, the one with the saw on it.

Once the arm is loose enough, mini bot swings it around and brings it down on Terminators head, slicing through his body. As Terminator emits a shower of golden sparks, mini bot falls back and reassembles, its face switching back to the happy side.

The audience cheers wildly.

As I am about to grab the money I just won, someone at the back of the crowd screams something that makes my blood turn cold.

"Everyone scatter! The Feds are here!


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my wad of cash and dashed out of the ring without looking back. Sirens shrieked, announcing that the police were hot on my tail. Maybe running wasn't the best choice. I darted from alleyway to alleyway, feet pounding on the asphalt. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I stuck my arms out, toppling bins and crates. Now, no-one would be able to follow me.

Then I realized that the police where following me on cars and I might have to run back through the alleyways that I just bestrewed.

Dammit.

I wheeled around as I reached a road, turning into an alley that was next to the road. The parole had me cornered. I pressed my back against the rough, maroon brick wall of the building as I heard the revving of a motorcycle engine. I winced and closed my eyes, expecting a cop to dart up to me and put me in handcuffs.

Instead, I felt someone put a helmet in my hands.

I looked up to see my sister Bridgette on her motorbike. She held a scratched up, faded pink helmet in her outstretched hand and an impish smile was plastered on her ivory white face.

"Get on."


	3. Chapter 3

Locks of my lapis-blue hair sneak out from behind my helmet and whip behind me as me and Bridgette whiz through alleyways.

The sirens screech like crows behind us, but they are slowly fading away.

Bridgette turns to me, her familiar half-smile brightening her flushed face.

"Ready to go home, robot champ?"

She turns back to the front without a reply. None is needed. The answer is already mutually known.

We are so focused on getting out of the endless maze of alleyways that we don't notice the slow rise of the sirens cries.

We speed into a small clearing before we spot the police cars blocking the perimeter.

Before we can turn back, more police have appeared, blocking the way that we came.

Bridgette normally doesn't swear, doesn't even come close, but tonight has been a first for a lot of things.

"Shit."


	4. Im fucking BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	5. Chapter 4

Ok. Deep breath you guys. I hit rock bottom for a while but now i'm plunging into the never ending hole of fanfiction. Wish me luck!

Also, these chapters may be shorter. I have a lot of fanfictions to update.

XOXO

GG

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good job, you two. I'm a foster mom with her own bakery and a cat to care for and a billion things on her to-do list. And I just had to bail my two daughters out of jail for participating in illegal gambling. And I had to close the bakery early and lose business and profit. And both my daughters are geniuses who should be in college and UGH! Now I'm stress eating because of you!"

Caline Bustier finished her long rant as she bit into a chocolate donut in her closed bakery. Marinette and Bridgette snuck upstairs as their mom rambled on and on to the cat, spraying donut crumbs on it's blanche fur.

Once they were both upstairs and in their shared room, Bridgette smacked her younger sister playfully on her shoulder as they both logged in to their own computers.

"Seriously Mari?! You graduated high school at 13, and this is what you plan on doing with your life? Why not join my college instead of gambling at illegal bot fights and throwing your life away. Hey! What is that flyer for?"

Marinette looked up, grinning.

"There's another bot fight across town. If I hurry, I can make it!"

Bridgette sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll take you, then."

Marinette beamed, already putting on her helmet.

"Thanks Bri!"


	6. Chapter 5

I've been watching a lot of miraculous animatics and Learn to meow and you were good to me always hits so hard omg if i could cry i'd be sobbing.

XOXO

When they pulled up at Bridgette's college, Marinette was surprised and upset.

"Hey! You said you were taking me to the bot fight. I don't want to go to your stupid college and meet some of your silly old people friends!"

Bridgette laughed so hard, she almost fell off of the motorbike.

"Mari! Can you hear yourself? You sound like a 4-year-old, not a 14-year-old! Come on, it's just a quick stop, and not as bad as you think."

Marinette took off her helmet and followed her older sister into the college. They got into an elevator and went to the basement. As they were leaving, they passed….

"Gabriel Agreste?!" Marinette gasped.

"A pleasure to meet you. Are you the famous Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I've heard all about you from your older sister, and how you have already graduated high school at just 14. I'm looking forward to having you join our school."

Bridgette tugged on her sister's arm as Gabriel left. Marinette stood there with her jaw unhinged. Finally, coming to her senses, Marinette followed Bridgette into her and her friends workshop.

The workshop was a crafting wonderland. There were rolls of fabric and wire and mannequins everywhere. Tech covered one wall and there were a bunch of people there working on their projects.

A girl with fire colored hair and olive tan skin walked over. Her amber eyes glistened with curiosity as she approached bri. She had a side of her hair shaved off and fire patterns shaved in. She wore a black leather jacket with a cropped orange lace top. Around her hips was a spiky belt and she wore ripped leather jeans.

"Hey Bri! Is this your legendary little sister who finally decided to apply for college?!"

Bri laughed, kissed her sweetly and turned to face Marinette.

"Mari, this is my girlfriend Alya. She's a super cool engineer. "

Marinette looked at Alya curiously. Alya winked at her and then dashed around the room. Marinette suddenly realized that the reason for her speed was because she was wearing roller blades. With practically real blades. The wheels were thin enough so that if she picked up the speed, she looked like she was flying.

Another girl with long blonde hair and huge round glasses walked up. Bri smiled.

"Mari, this is Chloe. "

Chloe waved at marinette, then set off a detonar like device she was holding. Right behind them a dress on a mannequin released a puffy of cotton candy like material. Marinette poked it. It was like some sort of jello foam that had hardened.

"Cool huh?"

Chloe smirked.

"But it needs a little tweaking. And I have no clue what I'm supposed to do with it. It was kind of an accident."

Bri pulled her sister to the next workstation where there was a boy wearing a red baseball cap and headphones.

He introduced himself as Nino and showed Marinette his design for clothes that morphed slightly to match the style of music being played. Then a blonde haired boy lounging in the corner caught her eye.

"Hey!"

He waved, his emerald eyes sparkling

"I'm Adrien, the mascot. I get to just chill here all day, dreaming up crazy ideas for these guys."

He winked at her, and marinette smirked. This boy was a riot.

After they had returned home at the end of the night, Marinette tackled Bri.

"How do I get in?!"


End file.
